Dawn of the Future
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: Young Walter and Girly card take a visit to the future, where they encounter their future bosses, enemies, and selves.
1. Chapter 1

Another humorous Hellsing story. Enjoy. The Dawn and Hellsing proper cossover.

And hellsing isn't mine.

Deep inside the Hellsing mansion, during a chilly October morning, something was happening inside the linen closet on the third floor.

"What have you done now, you fool?" An angry teenage boy's muffled voice sounded from within. "Whatever do you mean, my dear Angel?" A smooth, manipulative little girl asked. The question was followed by a lot of thumping, muffled curses, and the door flying open.

Two bodies rolled out: a little girl and a teenage boy. The boy stood up and brushed of his already neat butlers uniform. He scowled and looked around, pushing black hair out of his face.

Without aid from the boy, the little girl stood up and adjusted the fuzzy white hat she was wearing atop long, sleek black hair. "What are you so upset about?" She asked, yawning and turning to look at her companion.

"You said you were taking us into the future, and all you've done is get us locked inside of a linen closet!" The boy huffed. "Who said I didn't?" The little girl smiled up at him, a dark flicker in her eyes.

"Well, I don't see it." The boy was looking around. "Why don't you go look?" The girl pushed him gently in the direction of the hall.

"I think I will. You stay here, though. If we somehow did wind up in the future, I don't want people panicking at the sight of you." He instructed. The girl nodded and stepped back into the closet, giving him an evil grin before shutting the door.

The boy sighed, and then began his journey down the hall.

Behind him, the doorknob to the linen closet turned.

Seras Victoria, the young blonde Hellsing officer headed up the stairs from the basement. On her way she noticed a little girl in the hall, back to her, studying a painting. The little girl had the longest hair Seras had ever seen on someone so small. It went to the child's waist!

After this thought, she wondered exactly why a little girl would be wandering a bout the halls for. "Um..little girl?" She asked hesitantly.

The little girl turned and smiled at her. Was it just her, or did that child have red eyes a moment ago?

"Hello, Police Girl." She said innocently.

"Well, I guess it looks a bit different." The boy muttered to himself, walking down the halls and studying them. "Maybe that little menace really did take us forward in time."

He turned to the side to see a large door, which was cracked open just a little. The scratching of a pen floated from within.

"Well, I guess this is one way of finding out." He shrugged and pushed open the door.

Inside a tall, blonde woman in a black suit was staring down at her desk, pen in hand.

"Hello?" He walked over to her desk. She looked up quickly, catching him with stunning blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, frowning. He was taken aback. "Who are you?" He asked incredulously.

"She looked surprised for a moment, then her face darkened. "I am Sir Integra Hellsing, and you are in my organization. Now I order you to give your name." Her voice was full of authority.

"This isn't your organization! This belongs to Arthur. Arthur Hellsing. Not a bird like you. Hellsing run by a woman? I doubt it." The boy smiled triumphantly and folded his arms over his chest.

Integra stared at the arrogant boy. Her mouth was parted, her eyes were large, and her gloved hands gripped her desk in mounting fury.

"Excuse me, boy?" She was regaining her ability to move, and it was the kind of movement anybody but the boy would have taken as a hint to get the hell out of there. He had just pushed her to the limit with one insult.

"My name isn't 'boy'. It's Walter C. Dornez, thank you." The boy continued.

Integra stared at him. She was now angry AND confused.

"You said your name was what?" She asked, standing up. At that moment, her office door was opened further by her old butler, Walter.

He was smiling, a tray of tea in his arms. "Sir Integra, I've brought-" His eyes fell on the boy, and his tray fell to the ground with a clatter.

End of first chapter. I hope to continue this, so read and review if you like it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you call me?" Seras asked tilting her head toward the girl. The grin the girl was wearing widened slightly.

"I called you 'Police Girl.' Are you not in league with the law? If not, then I apologize for making such early assumptions." The little girl looked only about twelve years old, but her manner of speech seemed better suited on a person at least twenty years old.

"Well…um…no, I sort of am a police officer of sorts. I mean, what I meant was that someone else calls me that and it took me by surprise is all." Seras stammered, trying to figure out the strange little girl.

At her words, the girl giggled. "Well, in any event, I seem to be lost. Is there any way you could help me?"

Seras looked blank for a moment, pondering what exactly she was supposed to do with the child. She couldn't possibly imagine tossing her outside, what without guardians out. So, she decided on what she thought to be the best idea.

"Well, since we don't exactly know where your parents are, I'll take you to see my boss." Seras said quietly. She was really at a terrible loss, since she didn't know where this child came from, or what she wanted, and was planning on bringing her around the mansion. But still, with all of these 'what-ifs' floating about her head, she still thought that bringing the child was the best thing at this point.

"Well, come along then, show me your master." The little girl replied, grinning at her.

"Walter! What has gotten into you? Are you alright?" Integra ran shouted from her desk, looking at the new mess on the floor and back at Walter's unnaturally pale face.

"Sir….M-My Lady…What…that boy…." Walter stammered, looking over at the boy now leaning casually against the wall.

Integra looked at the boy as well, still in shock at what the boy had called himself. "Boy, what did you call yourself?" She asked, taking a cigar out and lighting it.

The boy sighed. "You're going to have to open your ears, lady. My name is Walter C. Dornez. Now, do you have it or shall I repeat it again?" He asked slowly.

Integra stared at him. She didn't quite understand what she should do at this point. Here was a boy. He was incredibly rude, and claimed to have the same name as her butler. She settled this matter by looking toward her Walter again. "Walter, can you explain this to me?"

"Well, my Lady, I'm not quite so sure I'd be able, because…well, because that boy is…is me." He had a strange look come over his eyes, the kind you might find on someone who had resigned themselves to the fact that their parents are aliens.

"You?" Integra's cigar fell from her mouth, and the cigarette the other Walter was holding fell to the ground.

"What? You mean it actually worked? That bloody fool really took us forward in time?"

The boy's face was a mixture of wonder and delight, and Integra's and Walter's were full of astonishment. "Although I must say, the years have not been kind to me..."

"Time travel…" Walter stared at the boy again, trying to make sense of the incident in his head, while Integra just stared open-mouthed.

"So, you're saying that-" Integra was cut off when a sudden dark chill crept into the room. Everyone whirled around to see a dark shadow forming at the other side of the room.

Out of the shadow stepped Alucard, clad in his normal red, black hair seeming to melt into shadow itself. "Master…You see, I was resting peacefully in my coffin, when all of the sudden I hear this racket in your office." He began, smiling at Integra. Then he did a quick scan of the room, and his eyes stopped and came to rest on young Walter. "Well well, two angels in one room, is it?"

"Alucard?" Integra looked at him.

"Walter?" Alucard asked, looking from the two Walters.

"Alucard?" Young Walter asked, looking him over. "Why the hell are you here? I told you to stay in the hall."

"Stay in the hall….no, I think you have the wrong Alucard, little Angel of Death." Alucard replied, grinning and leaning on Integra's desk.

"Wrong Alucard….Oh, Christ!" The Older Walter headed for the door when it suddenly flew open, seemingly of its own volition.

From the hall came a disgruntled Seras Victoria, and a very young and strange little girl in a white jacket and hat. The latter person had a very strange effect on everyone in the room.

"Alucard!" Young Walter exclaimed. At this, Integra's eye twitched, and older Walter nearly had a heart attack. The two Alucards grinned and surveyed the room, and Seras just looked confused and upset.

"That is Alucard? Integra gaped, staring at the little girl. The little Alucard seemed to feel a bit of pride, as he…or she…seemed to understand how difficult it must be to silence Integra Hellsing.

And here began the chaos. Everyone started talking at once. No one seemed to know exactly what was going on, or how any of this could have happened.

Amidst all of this chaos, young Walter found a chance to sidle up to Seras and ask, "So…you want to go get a drink or something?"


End file.
